ANW 3
ANW 3 (Literally American Ninja Warrior Early Febuary 2020) is the third tournament of ANW. This tournament started on Feb 3, 2019 and ended on TBA, and saw the third wave of 15 competitors attempt the four stage obstacle course in the hopes of achieving Kansenseiha. But before they did, 25 people ran the city finals, and had 2 people on the Power Tower. On the first day, yas123451, coolboy31013, EpicFailsGamingYT, jpuprocks1, RisingProductions, and Smart_Miner ran the City Finals. Yas looked like he could finish, and he cleared with a couple hicups, but still make the record. Cool looked good, but he missed a platform. Epic was doing good, until he hit the water. Jpup is back, and was ready to dominate, but missed the second rope on the rope swing. Rising had an amazing run, not going for speed, but he still cleared, and got up the Mega Wall, which ment an advantage in the national finals. Smart looked like he could do it at the start, but he fell at the Downhill Jump. On the second day, Dre4905, rich_squigles, audicarmea, staplegun, sonicdg123, alydard1, and allenthebos8 ran the course. Dre looked good, until he mised the platform on the Bar Slider. When rich fell on the pad for the Pole Bridge, he left. Audi had the same fail as dre. Staple looked like he could do it, but he missed the platform. Sonicdg123 tried to cheat a little, (but it was not in the rules) but he still fell with the rope. Aly ran, ready to dominate again, and he did, clearing, but wont go on the Power Tower, but, he did complete the Mega Wall. Allen looked good, but he could not figure out how to beat the bar slider. On the third day, LeoNinjagoFan1522 ran the course, and he dominated, by clearing the course. On the fourth day, shawnmichealfan125, cyrun08uk, CameronTheYouTubeFan, Bluebot0894 ran the course. Shawn looked like hope was lost when he could not get up the warped wall, but he did, but failed at the bar slider. Cyrus went for speed, and he got the second fastest time so far then, and he could be going to the power tower. Cam ran the course, and he cleared, but got up the mega wall. Blue looked good, but he went slow, and that is what messed him up, on the Tackle Ball. On the fifvth day, CrazyKidGoDJ, 0_Spook, bowser299, and ElementalRxbz ran the City Finals. Crazy looked good, until me missed the platform. Bowser looked like he could do it, until he missed the rope III times on the Downhill Jump. On the fifvth day, dps13452 and MyMessedUpLife ran the course. Dps looked good, until the Tackle Ball. Messed was ready to run the course, but his life must be messed up, BECAUSE HE SLIPPED OFF THE ROPE AT THE TOP AND FELL TO THE BOTTOM AD FAILED THE ROPE CLIMB! On the last day of the City Finals, Ashk457 and ElementalRxbz ran the course. Ash looked good, until lag hit him on the Pole Bridge, unfortunetly, game stopped giving lag redos a while ago. Elemental City Finals Obstacles # ^Slope Slipper (トライアングルジャンプ) # *Downhill Jump (ダウンヒルジャンプ) # ^Pole Bridge (ダンシングストーンズ) # ^Boardwalk (スピニングボード) # ^Tackle Ball (ボールロール) # *Warped Wall (ゆがんだ壁) # *Salmon Ladder (サーモンラダー) # ^Rope Swing (ロープスイング) # ^Bar Slider (バースライダー) # ^Rope Climb (ロープクライム) ^Denotes New Obstacle *Denotes Modified Obstacle Time Limit: None Results Power Tower For the Power tower, they have to climb up steps with gaps in the middle, then go around on the bar, slide all the way down, then climb up the other side. Finaly, go across the 3 bars, then hit the button. (When game is hosting, if they skip any part of the Power Tower, or hit their button before they finished the whole thing, the other person will automaticly win) Results First Stage Obstacles # Swivel Steps (スイベルステップ) # *Prop Slider (プロップスライダー) # *Double Dipper (ダブルディッパー) # *Jumping Spider (ハエトリグモ) # Warped Wall (そり立つ壁) # ^Fishbone (魚の骨) # Twist & Fly (ツイスト＆フライ) ^Denotes New Obstacle *Denotes Modified Obstacle Time Limit: 85 Seconds Results Category:Seasons